Squaring the foundation of a structure, wherein a construction surface is marked at the perimeter of the foundation of a structure, is a necessary step in many construction projects. For example, a construction project may require the corners of a rectangular foundation of a structure be visually marked, such as with posts. However, squaring foundations of structures can be a difficult and time consuming process.
Special tools may be required to precisely mark the position where a structure is to be built. However, these tools may not give users any concrete and discernable indication of being completely square or rectangular with 90° angles on all sides, requiring users to determine the proper position simply by their visual perception. This method may cause inaccuracies and thus, flaws in the resulting structure.
Accordingly, a need exists for a device and process to efficiently square a foundation of a structure.